<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Up by ThatOneSpookyKid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254137">Warm Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSpookyKid/pseuds/ThatOneSpookyKid'>ThatOneSpookyKid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Biting, Cock Warming, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSpookyKid/pseuds/ThatOneSpookyKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you visit your boyfriend at practice, you find him in a bit of a funk. After reminding him who he is and helping him see that he is loved, things turn a little steamy. How long can you two keep up the naughty antics until someone finds out?</p><p>TLDR; Owl boy is soft and gets it in</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Original Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: This fic contains unprotected sex, please bone responsibly. Characters are post time skip.</p><p>No pronouns used but mentions of reader with a vagina.<br/>For reader with a penis, please see the alternative version (chapter 2)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto really was an airhead. Your airhead, but an airhead nonetheless. After all the time he spent trying to butter you up to get you to make lunch for practice, he forgot it at home. You huff as you finally reached the gym doors. You opened it and peeked your head inside. While you wanted to see your boyfriend, you also wanted to respect the team and their practice time. Luckily, it looked like they were still warming up, although Bokuto was nowhere to be seen. You heard someone call out your name and saw Hinata bouncing over to you. You smiled.</p><p>	“Good morning! Did you come all this way to see us practice? That’s so nice of you, I’m sure that will make Bokuto really happy!”</p><p>	“Sorry, that wasn’t the plan. I just came because he forgot his lunch. Speaking of, where is he?” you questioned; Hinata’s eyes lit up.</p><p>	“Did you make it? That’s so kind of you! Wow, Bokuto is really lucky to have someone like you.” Your face felt warm at the sudden outburst and you waved him off. Hinata had always been a sweet guy. Ever since you first met him in high school, he was always supportive and looking at the bright side of things. This was one of the main reasons you were happy they were both on the Black Jackals and National Team together. While they both had unprecedented levels of energy, he kept Bokuto’s sadness in check most of the time in high school and college. The positive energy had a profound effect on Bokuto as he developed as a person. Now that he had matured somewhat, he didn’t have as many outbursts of ‘sad mode’ in general. If you were being honest, you hadn’t seen him get like that in six months or so.</p><p>	“Is… Bokuto okay?” you asked tentatively, already putting the pieces together.</p><p>	“Yeah, he’s just in one of his moods. Something about how he isn’t deserving of a team like us and went into the locker room. We figured he’d come back when he was ready. You can go talk to him though, there’s no one else here but us today, so you won’t get in trouble if you go in to see him.”</p><p>You thanked Hinata and gave a small apologetic wave to the rest of the team who either nodded or smiled in return. As you opened the door to the locker room, you could feel the tone shift. The fluorescent lights seemed harsh and almost accusatory; like you were being interrogated or scrutinized. While the court seemed friendly and laid back, this room felt cold. Empty. You called out a small ‘hello’ as you crept around the stacks of lockers. Pretty quickly you found Bokuto in the far corner laying on a bench, towel over his face. The dramatics always exhausted you but he usually bounced back quickly. With a sigh you walked over to the bench and knelt down next to him. Your hand reached out to rest on his forearm, absent mindedly drawing circles with your thumb.</p><p>	“How am I supposed to kiss you with your face covered?” you asked, moving the towel and throwing it to the opposite end of the bench. Bokuto looked at you for a second and then turned his head away from you.</p><p>	“No, I don’t deserve your kisses, I’m no good,” he stated softly. Bokuto wasn’t as aggressive and loud with his sadness anymore. He became more reserved and tried to fix it himself without having to rely on others the way he used to. The amount of growth he had done over the years was impressive, though he still had a little ways to go when it came to finding balance in emotions. Although he was cute when he was pouting. You giggled and he whipped back around to face you. “See!” he began, “you’re laughing at me.” Your hand moved from his arm to his face and he paused.</p><p>	“Only because you’re being absolutely ridiculous.” Before he could protest you brought your lips down to meet his. The kiss was soft and sweet. As you pulled away, you gave him a chaste peck and looked into his eyes. A blush danced on his cheeks as he stared back at you, confused. “Never forget how far you’ve come and how proud I am of you, okay? Now, I know the man I love is in there somewhere and he needs to rise and shine. Your team needs you, Koutarou.”</p><p>Bokuto sat up on the bench and looked down at you for a moment before sweeping you into his arms. You giggled and positioned yourself on his lap as you held him close, peppering his face with kisses. He started laughing with you and tilted his head so he could kiss your lips properly. Anytime Bokuto was happy, it was like the world stood still. His eyes would light up, his smile beaming at you, and his loud, enthusiastic ramblings made you feel fuzzy. Slowly he made his way to your cheek, to your jaw, and ended up kissing down your neck. The kisses were still filled with giggles and you felt him smile several times against your skin, but you’d be lying if you said it didn’t give you butterflies.  When Bokuto hit a particularly sensitive spot, you gasped and he froze, grip tightening around you. You both paused like that for a moment, taking in the sounds of a silent locker room as if waiting for someone outside to hear you. Even though this was a fairly innocent act, it still felt a little naughty. Bokuto licked the spot and sucked it softly. He didn’t necessarily want to leave a mark, but he wanted you to feel it. Subconsciously he pushed you down farther into his lap. You threw your head back to give him better access but it dawned on you that he still probably hadn’t warmed up yet.</p><p>“B-babe…” he hummed in response, waiting for you to continue as he nibbled at your neck. “Don’t you have practice still? You need to warm up, right?” </p><p>As soon as the words left your mouth, his lips detached from your neck and he stood, picking you up in his arms as he did. You squeaked at the sudden change in elevation and Bokuto set you on the ground with a sheepish grin on his face.</p><p>“You’re so right, I honestly forgot,” he beamed at you, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey, do you want to help me? It might make me play better!”</p><p>You raised an eyebrow at him, “how would it make you play better?”</p><p> “Well, maybe if I warm up with you, you’d act as my good luck charm… and I don’t think I want to let you go just yet,” he admitted.</p><p>	You ended up agreeing and he nearly exploded with excitement. Bokuto ran you through a couple of different warm ups and stretches to do with him. As you did each one he would tell you what it was for and why it was important to stretch in certain ways. While you got the point behind his words, the explanations were a little eccentric and full of analogies that didn’t quite mean what he thought they did. You nodded along anyway and did the movements as he instructed. A couple times you caught him staring at your chest, so you’d push your arms together purposefully to accentuate your cleavage. You’d arch your back a little more than necessary, or bend over farther so your skirt rose enough to give him a taste of what was under it, all to feel his eyes rake over your body. Once he caught on to what you were doing, he copied you. He’d bend over a little farther and give you a giant knowing wink to get you laughing. Even though he was joking about it, you could still see through his shorts that he was a little turned on by your teasing. </p><p>	“Okay, this one I actually need your help for, not just for motivation.”</p><p>	Bokuto explained that you’d both be sitting on the floor, legs spread, and be pulling each other forward towards the ground for flexibility. You both got into position and you pulled him first. He made it almost to the floor despite your feet propping his legs apart. He held that pose as he talked about how he was excited to get back on the court. As he came back up, he thanked you for coming to see him. By the way his eyes shined and the small smile that graced his face, it meant a lot to him. Anytime. You’d always be there for him and him for you. When it was your turn, you made it decently far; you were pretty impressed actually. You noticed however that his breathing hitched. When you tried to look up at him, all you saw was his half hard cock inches from your face.</p><p>	“H-hey hey… maybe we could try this but with you facing the other way? That way you might be able to get down farther… You know, if I support you from behind.” His voice trailed off as you got up and moved to repeat the position you were just in in front of him. You scooched your ass back so it was flush with his cock and he held his breath. He tried desperately to grind into you but having both your legs apart like that was proving to make it difficult for him. </p><p>	“Baby, I—”</p><p>	“Can I put it in?” The words practically fell out of his mouth. “We don’t have to fuck, I just really need to feel you right now, please.”</p><p>	You shot back up and looked at him over your shoulder, about to tell him that he still had practice to go to. That idea was short lived though because as soon as he could, he seized your lips and spun you around so you straddled him. He was rutting into you and chanting ‘please’ over and over in between kisses. His voice wavered and sounded strained. When you started to grind into him, he buried his face in your neck, biting down on your shoulder to stifle his whines. You moaned at the contact of teeth against skin, head falling to the side. More pleading could be heard softly, hot breath against the saliva left on your shoulder as Bokuto begged to have his cock inside you. You agreed and lifted off of him. Instead of pulling his shorts down like you expected, he abruptly got up and headed for a locker, trying desperately to open it. After a few attempts and curses at incorrect numbers, he opens it and pulls out a small bottle. You study it and after a second speak up.</p><p>“Why do you have a bottle of lube in your locker?”</p><p>Bokuto looked away, blush rampant on his face. “Well… sometimes I think about you before I leave…” His confession left you a little taken aback. </p><p>“Sometimes I can’t help but think about how good you look, how good you feel.” </p><p> It flattered you that he still thought about you in that way after so long together; he still lusted after you and openly masturbated to the dirty thoughts in his head. Thoughts of you. Bokuto palmed himself through his shorts and shuddered. Seeing him like this, breathing heavy, face flush with embarrassment, touching himself in front of you when anyone could walk in… He was breathtaking. He was beautiful. As he squeezed the bottle of lube in his hand, his eyes opened, landing on you. Bokuto yanked his shorts and underwear down, sitting on the bench as he squirted lube into his hand. He ran it up and down his cock and he hissed at the cool contact. You walked over and positioned yourself, hovering above his cock, knees on either side of him. He held his cock steady as you hiked your skirt up, moved your panties to the side, and sank down on it. He moaned your name until he was all the way inside your pussy. Grabbing your waist, he pulled you close and kissed you until you were sure your lips would be swollen. He didn’t make an attempt to move or thrust into you; he wanted to be together. As one. You clenched around him and you felt him throb but he just continued to kiss you with fervor.</p><p>“Koutarou, make me feel good, please. You feel so big and fill me so well, please fuck me.”</p><p>	Bokuto grabbed your hips, fingertips digging into your skin, as he guided you to bounce up and down. He thrust up to meet your bounces and whined about how tight you felt, how sexy his lover was. ‘More’ and ‘please’ were alternating out of his mouth in between sloppy kisses, teeth clashing and tongues colliding. You were so engrossed in each other you hadn’t heard the door open. Footsteps approached and you heard a familiar voice call out for Bokuto. Without hesitation, Bokuto scooped his arms under your legs and dropped you both to the floor with you on top. As Akaashi rounded the corner, Bokuto began doing sit ups and counting off from a random number. Both of you looked sweaty, deshebled, and guilty. Your skirt was still on but Bokuto’s bottoms were lower than they should be. Your legs covered him enough but you could tell Akaashi would see through it. You had to give him credit though, it was a decent plan.</p><p>	“Hey hey hey Akaashi, what’s going on?”</p><p>	“You tell me, you were the one who texted me.”</p><p>	Turned out that before you had shown up, Bokuto had texted Akaashi that he was upset. Akaashi had some free time and decided to visit in an attempt to cheer him up. Akaashi’s eyes trailed to you as Bokuto failed miserably at being inconspicuous, saying he was warming up and that you were a great workout partner.</p><p>	“I bet,” Akaashi said plainly. “You know the team started practice without you, right? Don’t spend all your energy in here.”</p><p>	At that you turned away; your face burning as Akaashi left. Bokuto sat up for the last time.</p><p>	“Well, that was a close one.”</p><p>	He really had no idea. Airhead. You laughed and got off of him. By the time you had both cleaned up, Bokuto was suitable to go out and face his team. You, on the other hand, were a little unsure that you could face them ever again. As if he could sense your worry, Bokuto came over to you. He swept you into his arms and lifted you off the ground, spinning you once around before setting you back down. Bokuto placed his hand on your cheek and you leaned into it, meeting his gaze.</p><p>	“I am so in love with you, you know that?” he stated. Of course you knew; you loved him just as much. He proceeded to kiss your face repeatedly and in as many places as possible. Each time he did he would say “I love you” and you were a ball of laughter by the end. You had to practically scream that you loved him back for him to stop. He made his way towards the door but looked back as if he had forgotten something. He walked past you and picked up the lunch left unattended on the bench, holding it up triumphantly. You snorted and shook your head. He jogged back over to the door, giving your ass a loud and hard smack on the way past. You couldn’t stop yourself from letting a moan mixed gasp escape and clamped a hand over your mouth. He looked back at you and smirked.</p><p>	“I’ll be thinking about you till I get home, okay?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alternative Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you visit your boyfriend at practice, you find him in a bit of a funk. After reminding him who he is and helping him see that he is loved, things turn a little steamy. How long can you two keep up the naughty antics until someone finds out?</p><p>TLDR; Owl boy is soft and gets it in</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This fic contains unprotected sex, please bone responsibly. Characters are post time skip.</p><p>No pronouns used but mentions of reader with a penis.<br/>For reader with a vagina, please see original version (chapter 1)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto really was an airhead. Your airhead, but an airhead nonetheless. After all the time he spent trying to butter you up to get you to make lunch for practice, he forgot it at home. You huff as you finally reached the gym doors. You opened it and peeked your head inside. While you wanted to see your boyfriend, you also wanted to respect the team and their practice time. Luckily, it looked like they were still warming up, although Bokuto was nowhere to be seen. You heard someone call out your name and saw Hinata bouncing over to you. You smiled.</p><p>	“Good morning! Did you come all this way to see us practice? That’s so nice of you, I’m sure that will make Bokuto really happy!”</p><p>	“Sorry, that wasn’t the plan. I just came because he forgot his lunch. Speaking of, where is he?” you questioned; Hinata’s eyes lit up.</p><p>	“Did you make it? That’s so kind of you! Wow, Bokuto is really lucky to have someone like you.” Your face felt warm at the sudden outburst and you waved him off. Hinata had always been a sweet guy. Ever since you first met him in high school, he was always supportive and looking at the bright side of things. This was one of the main reasons you were happy they were both on the Black Jackals and National Team together. While they both had unprecedented levels of energy, he kept Bokuto’s sadness in check most of the time in high school and college. The positive energy had a profound effect on Bokuto as he developed as a person. Now that he had matured somewhat, he didn’t have as many outbursts of ‘sad mode’ in general. If you were being honest, you hadn’t seen him get like that in six months or so.</p><p>	“Is… Bokuto okay?” you asked tentatively, already putting the pieces together.</p><p>	“Yeah, he’s just in one of his moods. Something about how he isn’t deserving of a team like us and went into the locker room. We figured he’d come back when he was ready. You can go talk to him though, there’s no one else here but us today, so you won’t get in trouble if you go in to see him.”</p><p>You thanked Hinata and gave a small apologetic wave to the rest of the team who either nodded or smiled in return. As you opened the door to the locker room, you could feel the tone shift. The fluorescent lights seemed harsh and almost accusatory; like you were being interrogated or scrutinized. While the court seemed friendly and laid back, this room felt cold. Empty. You called out a small ‘hello’ as you crept around the stacks of lockers. Pretty quickly you found Bokuto in the far corner laying on a bench, towel over his face. The dramatics always exhausted you but he usually bounced back quickly. With a sigh you walked over to the bench and knelt down next to him. Your hand reached out to rest on his forearm, absent mindedly drawing circles with your thumb.</p><p>	“How am I supposed to kiss you with your face covered?” you asked, moving the towel and throwing it to the opposite end of the bench. Bokuto looked at you for a second and then turned his head away from you.</p><p>	“No, I don’t deserve your kisses, I’m no good,” he stated softly. Bokuto wasn’t as aggressive and loud with his sadness anymore. He became more reserved and tried to fix it himself without having to rely on others the way he used to. The amount of growth he had done over the years was impressive, though he still had a little ways to go when it came to finding balance in emotions. Although he was cute when he was pouting. You giggled and he whipped back around to face you. “See!” he began, “you’re laughing at me.” Your hand moved from his arm to his face and he paused.</p><p>	“Only because you’re being absolutely ridiculous.” Before he could protest you brought your lips down to meet his. The kiss was soft and sweet. As you pulled away, you gave him a chaste peck and looked into his eyes. A blush danced on his cheeks as he stared back at you, confused. “Never forget how far you’ve come and how proud I am of you, okay? Now, I know the man I love is in there somewhere and he needs to rise and shine. Your team needs you, Koutarou.”</p><p>Bokuto sat up on the bench and looked down at you for a moment before sweeping you into his arms. You giggled and positioned yourself on his lap as you held him close, peppering his face with kisses. He started laughing with you and tilted his head so he could kiss your lips properly. Anytime Bokuto was happy, it was like the world stood still. His eyes would light up, his smile beaming at you, and his loud, enthusiastic ramblings made you feel fuzzy. Slowly he made his way to your cheek, to your jaw, and ended up kissing down your neck. The kisses were still filled with giggles and you felt him smile several times against your skin, but you’d be lying if you said it didn’t give you butterflies.  When Bokuto hit a particularly sensitive spot, you gasped and he froze, grip tightening around you. You both paused like that for a moment, taking in the sounds of a silent locker room as if waiting for someone outside to hear you. Even though this was a fairly innocent act, it still felt a little naughty. Bokuto licked the spot and sucked it softly. He didn’t necessarily want to leave a mark, but he wanted you to feel it. Subconsciously he pushed you down farther into his lap. You threw your head back to give him better access but it dawned on you that he still probably hadn’t warmed up yet.</p><p>“B-babe…” he hummed in response, waiting for you to continue as he nibbled at your neck. “Don’t you have practice still? You need to warm up, right?” </p><p>As soon as the words left your mouth, his lips detached from your neck and he stood, picking you up in his arms as he did. You squeaked at the sudden change in elevation and Bokuto set you on the ground with a sheepish grin on his face.</p><p>“You’re so right, I honestly forgot,” he beamed at you, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey, do you want to help me? It might make me play better!”</p><p>You raised an eyebrow at him, “how would it make you play better?”</p><p> “Well, maybe if I warm up with you, you’d act as my good luck charm… and I don’t think I want to let you go just yet,” he admitted.</p><p>	You ended up agreeing and he nearly exploded with excitement. Bokuto ran you through a couple of different warm ups and stretches to do with him. As you did each one he would tell you what it was for and why it was important to stretch in certain ways. While you got the point behind his words, the explanations were a little eccentric and full of analogies that didn’t quite mean what he thought they did. You nodded along anyway and did the movements as he instructed. A couple times you caught him staring at you, so you’d lift your shirt to wipe fake sweat from your face, exposing your torso. You’d arch your back a little more than necessary, or bend over farther so your pants hugged your ass enough to give him a taste of what he was missing, all to feel his eyes rake over your body. Once he caught on to what you were doing, he copied you. He’d bend over a little farther and give you a giant knowing wink to get you laughing. Even though he was joking about it, you could still see through his shorts that he was a little turned on by your teasing. </p><p>	“Okay, this one I actually need your help for, not just for motivation.”</p><p>	Bokuto explained that you’d both be sitting on the floor, legs spread, and be pulling each other forward towards the ground for flexibility. You both got into position and you pulled him first. He made it almost to the floor despite your feet propping his legs apart. He held that pose as he talked about how he was excited to get back on the court. As he came back up, he thanked you for coming to see him. By the way his eyes shined and the small smile that graced his face, it meant a lot to him. Anytime. You’d always be there for him and him for you. When it was your turn, you made it decently far; you were pretty impressed actually. You noticed however that his breathing hitched. When you tried to look up at him, all you saw was his half hard cock inches from your face.</p><p>	“H-hey hey… maybe we could try this but with you facing the other way? That way you might be able to get down farther… You know, if I support you from behind.” His voice trailed off as you got up and moved to repeat the position you were just in in front of him. You scooched your ass back so it was flush with his cock and he held his breath. He tried desperately to grind into you but having both your legs apart like that was proving to make it difficult for him. </p><p>	“Baby, I—”</p><p>	“Can I put it in?” The words practically fell out of his mouth. “We don’t have to fuck, I just really need to feel you right now, please.”</p><p>	You shot back up and looked at him over your shoulder, about to tell him that he still had practice to go to. That idea was short lived though because as soon as he could, he seized your lips and spun you around so you straddled him. He was rutting into you and chanting ‘please’ over and over in between kisses. His voice wavered and sounded strained. When you started to grind into him, he buried his face in your neck, biting down on your shoulder to stifle his whines. You moaned at the contact of teeth against skin, head falling to the side. More pleading could be heard softly, hot breath against the saliva left on your shoulder as Bokuto begged to have his cock inside you. You agreed and lifted off of him. Instead of pulling his shorts down like you expected, he abruptly got up and headed for a locker, trying desperately to open it. After a few attempts and curses at incorrect numbers, he opens it and pulls out a small bottle. You study it and after a second speak up.</p><p>“Why do you have a bottle of lube in your locker?”</p><p>Bokuto looked away, blush rampant on his face. “Well… sometimes I think about you before I leave…” His confession left you a little taken aback. </p><p>“Sometimes I can’t help but think about how good you look, how good you feel.” </p><p> It flattered you that he still thought about you in that way after so long together; he still lusted after you and openly masturbated to the dirty thoughts in his head. Thoughts of you. Bokuto palmed himself through his shorts and shuddered. Seeing him like this, breathing heavy, face flush with embarrassment, touching himself in front of you when anyone could walk in… He was breathtaking. He was beautiful. As he squeezed the bottle of lube in his hand, his eyes opened, landing on you. Bokuto yanked his shorts and underwear down, sitting on the bench as he squirted lube into his hand. He ran it up and down his cock and he hissed at the cool contact. You walked over, pulled your pants down just enough, and positioned yourself, hovering above his cock, facing away from him. He held his cock steady as you sank down on it. He moaned your name until he was all the way inside your ass. Grabbing your waist, he pulled you close, turning your face, and kissed you until you were sure your lips would be swollen. He didn’t make an attempt to move or thrust into you; he wanted to be together. As one. You clenched around him and you felt him throb but he just continued to kiss you with fervor.</p><p>“Koutarou, make me feel good, please. You feel so big and fill me so well, please fuck me.”</p><p>	Bokuto grabbed your hips, fingertips digging into your skin, as he guided you to bounce up and down. He thrust up to meet your bounces and whined about how tight you felt, how sexy his lover was. ‘More’ and ‘please’ were alternating out of his mouth in between sloppy kisses, teeth clashing and tongues colliding. You were so engrossed in each other you hadn’t heard the door open. Footsteps approached and you heard a familiar voice call out for Bokuto. Without hesitation, Bokuto scooped his arms under your legs and dropped you both to the floor with you on top. As Akaashi rounded the corner, Bokuto began doing sit ups and counting off from a random number. Both of you looked sweaty, deshebled, and guilty. Even though Bokuto had grabbed the towel to haphazardly wrap around your lower half, Bokuto’s bottoms were lower than they should be. Your legs covered him enough but you could tell Akaashi would see through it. You had to give him credit though, it was a decent plan.</p><p>	“Hey hey hey Akaashi, what’s going on?”</p><p>	“You tell me, you were the one who texted me.”</p><p>	Turned out that before you had shown up, Bokuto had texted Akaashi that he was upset. Akaashi had some free time and decided to visit in an attempt to cheer him up. Akaashi’s eyes trailed to you as Bokuto failed miserably at being inconspicuous, saying he was warming up and that you were a great workout partner.</p><p>	“I bet,” Akaashi said plainly. “You know the team started practice without you, right? Don’t spend all your energy in here.”</p><p>	At that you turned away; your face burned as Akaashi left. Bokuto sat up for the last time.</p><p>	“Well, that was a close one.”</p><p>	He really had no idea. Airhead. You laughed and got off of him. By the time you had both cleaned up, Bokuto was suitable to go out and face his team. You, on the other hand, were a little unsure that you could face them ever again. As if he could sense your worry, Bokuto came over to you. He swept you into his arms and lifted you off the ground, spinning you once around before setting you back down. Bokuto placed his hand on your cheek and you leaned into it, meeting his gaze.</p><p>	“I am so in love with you, you know that?” he stated. Of course you knew; you loved him just as much. He proceeded to kiss your face repeatedly and in as many places as possible. Each time he did he would say “I love you” and you were a ball of laughter by the end. You had to practically scream that you loved him back for him to stop. He made his way towards the door but looked back as if he had forgotten something. He walked past you and picked up the lunch left unattended on the bench, holding it up triumphantly. You snorted and shook your head. He jogged back over to the door, giving your ass a loud and hard smack on the way past. You couldn’t stop yourself from letting a moan mixed gasp escape and clamped a hand over your mouth. He looked back at you and smirked.</p><p>	“I’ll be thinking about you till I get home, okay?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this fic, consider giving it a Kudos. It lets me know that you enjoyed it so I know what you folks want to see me write in the future.</p><p>Also consider subscribing to my twitter if you're into that sort of thing. I post links to all my fics there as well as other stuff.<br/>@That1SpookyKid</p><p>Thanks for reading, hope to see you again soon :) Stay Spooky</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>